Elyse
Elyse was the ex-fiancée of Dash Gardiner. Despite caring for Dash, she was in love with his brother Killian Gardiner and ended up sleeping with him. Upon learning of her infidelity, Dash broke up with her, and in her despair, she then killed herself soon after. Physical appearance Elyse was a petite woman with long and smooth blonde hair. She had a doll-like face which made her look innocent and almost fragile. Biography Early life Elyse was a young woman who was engaged to Dash Gardiner. However, she was madly in love with his brother Killian and had an affair with him, which resulted in Dash leaving Elyse before they could get married.Season 1, A few good talismen. However, upon realizing that Killian did not love her either, she committed suicide by overdosing on pills. Dash ultimately was the one who found her dead on the floor, and though he tried to save her, it was already too late.Season 1, Electric Avenue. As a ghost Elyse came to East Haven as a ghost in a desperate attempt to win Killian back to her side... that is, the afterlife. After hearing Killian and Freya talk to each other at the bar, she asked Freya if she was in a relationship with Killian. Freya answered in the negative, and informed her that she was actually engaged to his brother, which led Elyse to reveal that she was Dash's former fiancée. Later at the bar, Freya tried to talk to Elyse, chasing after her and shouting in the bar while the blonde was walking away. Killian, surprised, asked Freya why she was shouting at no one, to which she explained that she was talking to Elyse. Killian, however, revealed that someone had to have been playing a prank on her, because Elyse was dead. Freya returned home to find Wendy so she could ask her about the existence of ghosts. Wendy told her that ghosts are indeed real, but explained that they are rare, because most spirits would much rather leave the mortal world, since they didn't belong there, and instead move on to the spirit realm. She also informed Freya that, unfortunately, she could not force Elyse to leave, as she most choose to do so of her own volition. She also told her that ghosts can't cross into the world of the living on their own, and that a portal must be opened for them, which leads her to realize that Ingrid must have cast a spell to summon her recently-deceased boyfriend Adam's spirit, giving Elyse the opportunity to piggy-back onto it and return to the mortal world as well. Meanwhile, Elyse went to find Dash at the hospital where he works. She apologized to him for her affair with Killian, and explained that she never meant to hurt him, assuring him that her death was not his fault. However, as she was a ghost and he was a mortal, he couldn't see or hear her, and, in frustration, Elyse waved her hand in front of the computer he was using, which caused the computer screen to flicker and malfunction, revealing that ghosts have the ability to affect electricity. Suddenly, Freya arrived, taking notice of Elyse's ghostly presence before confronting Dash about the fact that she had learned about Elyse's death and the circumstances that caused it. Dash insisted that he didn't tell her because he hated thinking about it, and revealed that even before he learned about her affair with Killian, he never truly loved Elyse. He also admitted that he felt more betrayed by his brother sleeping with her, than he did by her sleeping with his brother. Dash and Freya reconciled, and Dash went on to tell Freya that he loves her more than he ever loved Elyse. Elyse was hurt by these words, but stated to Freya that she could have him, because Dash was not the reason why she crossed over. Later, Elyse tried to kill Killian by affecting the electrical system at the bar so that he would be electrocuted to death, in order for both of their spirits to be together in the afterlife. She confessed that Killian was the one she truly loved, and her suicide was the result of him rejecting her after they slept together. Freya rushed the unconscious Killian to the hospital, where he was treated by his brother Dash and, fortunately, survived the shock. After Freya checked on him, she explained to Elyse that if she did not leave for the spirit world before sunrise, she will be trapped in the mortal world forever, filled with anger, regret and sadness for eternity. Elyse ultimately made the difficult decision to give up on Killian and return to the spirit world with Freya's magical assistance. Before she finally left, Elyse admitted to Freya that they were more alike than she thought, because, like her, Freya was also torn between the two brothers, and she asked that Freya take care of both of them and make sure that she help them finally reconcile and repair their broken relationship. After Freya completed the spell, Elyse's spirit returned to the world of the spirits. Personanlity Elyse seemed to be a generally nice person, but was prone to vanity. She also seemed to be obsessive, even going so far as to try to kill Killian because she was obsessed with the idea of the two of them being together forever in the afterlife. Miscellaneous Gallery Appearances Notes * References Category:Characters (TV) Category:Season 1 characters Category:Humans Category:Ghosts Category:Dead